Estaciones
by DaeikoSou
Summary: Takuya empieza a notar en su nuevo año, muchas más cosas de lo que podía imaginar, especialmente de su amiga Izumi.


**Disclaimer:** digimon no me pertenece.

 **Pareja:** Takuya x Izumi.

* * *

 **I**

 **Olor de la primavera**

* * *

Hace un gran esfuerzo por levantarse, Takuya sabe que no tiene caso seguir durmiendo, a fin de cuentas, su madre lo levantaría, pero peor aún, estaría enojada porque se le hacía tarde para ir a su primer día en la secundaria. Así es, después de salvar al Digimundo, habían pasado dos años por lo que Kanbara estaba pasando por otro nivel en su vida.

Con mucha pereza, se dirige hacia el baño, abre la ducha y se da un baño rápido a los fines de terminar de levantarse. Se seca y se dirige nuevamente hasta su habitación para terminar de vestirse con su nuevo uniforme. Al verse en el espejo no nota nada diferente, sólo era un uniforme al fin y al cabo. Pero cuando se dirigió a la cocina, su madre se emocionó al verlo, parecía que fuese ella quien iría a clases más bien, pensó Takuya, pero agradeció cuando le dijo lo _bien_ que se veía con ese dichoso uniforme.

Cuando termina de desayunar con su familia, se dirige con Shinya, su hermano hasta la estación, aún era temprano por lo que su paso no era muy acelerado, eran una de los tantos beneficios que tenía el levantarse temprano. Podía ver con más detalle los lugares por los que pasaba, los árboles de cerezo tan reconocidos en la primavera de Japón. Aquél peculiar olor primaveral. Cosas pequeñas como esas que se le pasaban por algo cuando corría a toda velocidad; y ahora que se daba cuenta, Takuya sintió que la primavera le parecía bonita.

Llegó hasta la estación y esperó paciente con su hermano. Después de llegar a la estación, se separaron por diferentes caminos, debido a que Shinya aún cursaba en la primaria; Takuya por su lado suspiró pesadamente, pensando en cómo le iría en su primer día, si de casualidad se encontraría con alguien que conociese de su antigua escuela, o estaría con gente totalmente nueva. Bueno, algo como eso no lo ponía nervioso, nunca había tenido problemas para hacer amigos, aunque le parecería genial poder encontrarse alguien conocido. Pero al llegar solo vio gente desconocida, y uno que otro conocido de vista nada más, pero que nunca sostuvo conversación con ellos, así que daba lo mismo para él.

El día pasó rápido, en receso conoció a varios compañeros con quienes rápidamente se unió y lo invitaron al karaoke, a Takuya no le pareció mala idea ir con ellos y conocer más a sus nuevos compañeros; y no se equivocó, porque se estaban divirtiendo mucho. El moreno hizo una pequeña pausa para ir al baño, dejando a los chicos en la habitación. En ese momento, una persona más salió de la habitación de al lado.

—Oh, Izumi —El chico se dio cuenta que no se trataba de nadie más que de su amiga, la chica con quien en compañía de sus otros amigos, salvaron el digimundo años atrás. Ella enseguida lo vio y se acercó a él.

—¡Takuya! —Lo nombró con entusiasmo—. No esperé verte aquí, que coincidencia —Le dijo con una sonrisa.

—Lo mismo digo —Le dijo Takuya con el mismo entusiasmo que ella mostraba; y es que, ambos eran muy buenos amigos. Sin darse cuenta, empezaron a charlar en el medio del pasillo, Takuya incluso olvidó el tema de ir al baño, tenían tanto de que hablar, después de todo, tenían varias semanas que no se veían, y ellos dos, podían pasar horas hablando sin percatarse de los minutos que pasasen. Izumi le contó sobre la secundaria donde estudiaba, y que varias de sus antiguas amigas también estaban con ellas, había hecho unas nuevas y decidieron también divertirse en el karaoke.

En ese momento, unos estudiantes venían caminando en dirección a las otras habitaciones, pero uno de ellos venía tan distraído que chocó con Izumi, quien cayó en los brazos de Takuya, el chico rápidamente se disculpó, aunque después los miró como si _les hubiese hecho un favor_ , y se fue con sus amigos. Takuya e Izumi se sonrojaron por aquél contacto tan directo entre ambos y rápidamente se separaron.

Takuya extrañamente pensó, no, más bien notó, que el olor de Izumi era muy peculiar, por no decir que olía muy bien, no quería pasar de ser un pervertido, pero era algo que no pudo evitar _notar._ Izumi olía como las flores, o más bien, como la primavera. De paso también recordó uno de los primeros acercamientos que tuvieron, donde Izumi terminó "abrazándolo" tras una caída, él se había sonrojado por ello también y ella lo cacheteó varias veces por su "atrevimiento". Bueno en esta ocasión era distinto, ella no lo había golpeado, sólo se separó de él.

—¿Qué te causa tanta gracia? —Le preguntó ella mostrándose algo enojada y avergonzada.

—Ah, lo siento, recordé cuando ambos caímos y me abrazaste —Takuya le respondió sin vacilar, después de todo no había nada de qué avergonzarse. Antes de Izumi poder responder, los compañeros de Takuya salieron de la habitación de Karaoke.

—Oh, Takuya, con razón te tardabas tanto —Bromeó uno de ellos de cabello marrón.

—Matsuda quédate quiero, ¿no vez que está con su novia? —Aquélla mención inocente del compañero de Takuya logró que ambos se sonrojasen.

—T-te equivocas, ella no es mi novia, es mi amiga —Le corrigió enseguida Takuya, moviendo sus manos en negación.

—¡A-así es! —Manifestó Izumi nerviosa y roja como un tomate.

Después de aquélla vergonzosa situación, los compañeros de Takuya le manifestaron que ya se irían, por lo que el chico se despidió de su _amiga_ y se dirigió con ellos.

En casa, Takuya se tiró en su cama, cansado, no tenía tarea, por lo que sólo se quedó allí. No pudo evitar recordar _el olor_ de Izumi, y es que se trataba de algo difícil de olvidar. Al parecer su nuevo inicio en la secundaria no sólo le trajo eso, sino que se había vuelto más detallista. Antes había tenido acercamientos así con Orimoto, pero nunca notó tal característica de ella, o fue por el simple hecho de notar más la primavera al ir a la escuela. No lo sabía, tampoco quería darle muchas vueltas al asunto, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que Izumi olía a flores de primavera, y que él no lo olvidaría.

" _Sí, ahora me gustas más"_

Todo aquello le hizo recordar aquéllas palabras que le dijo a Izumi en el Digimundo, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse por ello, como evitó el tema y que ella le respondiese algo, por lo que nunca supo realmente que pensaba o que sentía ella acerca de eso. Y tras todos esos años pasados, jamás se dignó a preguntarle, tampoco es que haya tenido una oportunidad a solas y especial con ella, solían reunirse con sus amigos cuando tenían tiempo y no le preguntaría al frente de todos, además, solía distraerse mucho cuando estaba con los demás.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando su madre lo llamó para cenar, por lo que, se paró de su cama y se dirigió a la cocina.

* * *

 **II**

 **Aspecto del verano**

* * *

Los meses pasaron y las vacaciones de verano llegaron, por lo que Takuya y sus amigos contaban con el tiempo suficiente para reunirse, ¿y qué mejor lugar que la playa? Decidieron ir allí para divertirse, los chicos se encontraban ya con los trajes de baño, arreglando el lugar donde se quedarían, colocando todas sus cosas allí, mientras Izumi llegaba.

—Hey, ya llegué, ¿aún no terminan? —En el momento que llegó Izumi, la única chica del grupo, todos, incluso Kouichi, se le quedaron mirando embelesados. Y es que Izumi era realmente hermosa, era imposible no notarlo. Claro, quien más la alagó fue Junpei. Aunque Takuya, quien se encontraba sentado en la arena, admitía que Izumi tenía un cuerpo muy hermoso, para él, lo que más se notaba en ese momento en el que Izumi sólo estaba con un traje de baño rosa, era su cabello.

Sí, sabía que era rubio, pero nunca notó lo brillante y bien cuidado que lo tenía Izumi.

Brillaba como el sol del verano, fue lo que pensó Takuya.

—¿Takuya estás bien? —No pudo evitar preguntarle Izumi, debido a que el chico siempre era de los que hablaban mucho, no era como el caso de los gemelos.

—Ah, sí, sólo estaba pensando —Le dijo mientras se levantaba.

—¿En qué pensabas? —Preguntó por curiosidad.

—En los rayos del sol —Tras esa respuesta, Izumi parpadeó varias veces confundida, pero luego se rio.

—Tú sí que sales con las cosas más imprevistas —Le dijo la rubia, Takuya se rio un poco avergonzado.

—Te vez bien —Le dijo Takuya antes de dirigirse al agua y dejar a Izumi sola y sonrojada, nuevamente, antes de que ella pudiese responderle.

¿Es que acaso algún día le daría la oportunidad de que le dijese algo y no huir en su lugar?

* * *

 **III**

 **Tranquilidad del otoño**

* * *

Corría pensando que llegaría tarde a su encuentro con sus amigos en el parque. Takuya se había quedado dormido por lo que de una manera muy acelerada se arregló y salió, y santo cielo, tenía un hambre del horror, pero no podía perder más tiempo, por lo que solo tomó un pan y salió corriendo de su casa al mencionado parque.

Cuando llegó al sitio de encuentro, específicamente el reloj, se encontró a la joven rubia, quien notó enseguida los pasos acelerados de Takuya, y su respiración forzada al detenerse.

—Lamento llegar tarde —Manifestó el chico aun mirando al suelo, intentando respirar.

—Tranquilo, los demás aún no han llegado y yo tengo cinco minutos aquí —Le dijo Izumi riéndose tiernamente. Takuya enseguida levantó su cabeza verificando que era cierto lo que dijo su amiga.

—Creo que me hubiese dado tiempo de desayunar —Manifestó Takuya colocando su mano sobre su estómago.

—¿Y quedarme aquí sola y aburrida? —Le preguntó mirándolo de mala manera. En ese momento, un mensaje le llegó a Takuya, era de parte de Koji, el mismo diciéndole que se encontraba con los demás y que llegarían tarde, que se adelantaran. Enseguida Takuya le enseñó el mensaje a Izumi, quien se mostró un poco enojada, pero enseguida se le pasó.

—Creo que podremos ver si comemos algo, ¿te parece? —Izumi le propuso, y enseguida Takuya se animó, agradecía que estuviesen en otoño, el calor no le aturdía tanto a la hora de correr.

Cuando comieron se dio cuenta de que Izumi seguía teniendo un gran apetito, se compró gran variedad de comidas y se las comió muy contenta, incluso cuando él se llenó, ella seguía comiendo, le sorprendía que fuese tan delgada. Bueno, cada quien tenía un metabolismo distinto, no había que divagar tanto en ello.

—¿Ahora que deberíamos hacer? Los demás se han tardado más de lo esperado —Le preguntó Izumi a su compañero.

—No lo sé, podríamos sentarnos, no creo que debamos subir a las atracciones después de comer, no quiero vomitar —Manifestó Takuya. Izumi le dio la razón y se dirigieron a un sitio más despejado y tranquilo en el que estar, observando los árboles de variedad de colores, aún no se habían caído por completos las hojas, por lo que era un gran espectáculo.

—Ven, sentémonos debajo de este árbol —A Takuya le sorprendió un poco esa propuesta, pensó que se sentarían en algún banco, pero ya que no le pareció mala idea la siguió.

Era un hermoso lugar, pero debido a que las atracciones eran la razón del porque le gente venía, solían ignorar algo tan _común_ como unos árboles. Pero era tranquilo y relajante.

Takuya empezó a recordar aquél sueño que tuvo hace mucho tiempo atrás, donde se encontraba sobre las piernas de Izumi, en su gran cita prometida.

—Ven —En eso la chica interrumpió sus pensamientos, y observó cómo le señalaba que se recostara sobre sus piernas, pero él la miró confundido— No me hagas cambiar de opinión —Le dijo Izumi algo apenada y sonrojada, Takuya no sabía porque hacía eso pero no se negó, sintió como si ella hubiese leído sus pensamientos, porque ¿qué más podría ser?

Se recostó sobre sus piernas, y se sentía tan bien, cómodo y lleno de tranquilidad, no podía creer que fuese mejor que en sus sueños. El viento del otoño y el brillo peculiar en las hojas que podía ver desde allí, combinadas con el lindo rostro de Izumi mirándolo con una sonrisa.

Sí, era perfecto.

Si tan solo supieran que el retraso de sus amigos sólo había sido su plan para que se quedaran solos, a pesar de las múltiples quejas de Junpei.

* * *

 **IV**

 **Tacto en invierno**

* * *

A Takuya no solía molestarle el frío, pero ése día estaba realmente helado. No importaba cuanta ropa llevase encima, seguía temblando. Estornudó incontables veces y le parecía realmente molesto. Su familia había salido a comprar los regalos navideños, pero el frío hacía que Takuya se sintiera muy perezoso, por lo que por ésa vez, los dejó ir solos.

Mientras tanto, él se encontraba viendo televisión, aunque no había nada interesante que ver, no tenía ánimo de jugar video juegos, ni mucho menos de hacer la tarea que la escuela le mandó en sus vacaciones.

En ese momento en el que pensó que lo único que podría hacer sería dormir, sonó el timbre.

Le sorprendió aquello, debido a que no esperaba visitas, pero sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió hacia la puerta, y cuando la abrió se encontró con su amiga Izumi Orimoto, con una sonrisa.

—¡Feliz navidad! —Exclamó mostrándole un paquete envuelto en papel con decoraciones navideñas— Esto es para ti —Le dijo entregándole el regalo en sus manos.

—¡F-feliz navidad! —Le respondió él aún muy confundido sosteniendo el presente— Y gracias, me avergüenza yo no tengo ningún regalo… —Mencionó con cierto sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Era de esperarse —Le dijo ella sin mostrarse enojada o sorprendida—. No te preocupes, son sólo galletas que hice y pensé que querrías probar algunas… —Aquello a Takuya lo hizo divagar, ¿sólo a él le daría aquéllas galletas? Y si fuese así, ¿por qué?

—¿Quieres pasar? Puedo hacer un chocolate caliente —Le ofreció y la misma aceptó muy gustosa.

Mientras Izumi esperaba en el comedor, Takuya preparaba el chocolate caliente, mientras colocaba las galletas sobre un plato.

—¡Vaya, se ven deliciosas! —No pudo evitar decir, provocando que Izumi empezase a reírse como tan sólo ella podía hacerlo, de una manera dulce y femenina. Takuya probó una y quedó maravillado.

Una vez el chocolate estuvo listo, lo sirvió en unas tazas navideñas las cuales tenían un reno como decoración, y la colocó sobre la mesa, para luego sentarse a su lado.

—¿Y tu familia? —Le preguntó el moreno.

—Llegarán en la noche, tendremos una cena navideña Italiana —Le manifestó muy emocionada, a Takuya le parecía interesante asistir, solía gustarle la comida italiana que Izumi a veces le invitaba a comer junto a los demás.

—Mi familia fue a comprar regalos, pero el frío no me dejó salir —Le declaró riéndose un poco.

—Es una suerte entonces haberte encontrado, después de todo, ni te había enviado un mensaje —Le dijo acompañándolo en su risa.

Takuya tomó otra galleta.

—Te quedaron deliciosas —Le alabó mientras masticaba una, Izumi lo regañó por su falta de cortesía, Takuya no pudo evitar reírse de su reacción.

—En realidad las hice especialmente para ti —Le declaró la chica, haciendo que él se le quedara mirando estupefacto. Nuevamente la pregunta rondaba por su cabeza ¿por qué?— Ya sabes, es que eres un gran amigo —Le dijo ella después de ponerse nerviosa con la mirada de Takuya sobre la de ella.

—Izumi… —En ese momento, él colocó su mano sobre la suya, sintiendo un calor indescriptible sobre ella, ¿es que el frío no le afectaba? ¿O era el efecto del chocolate caliente? ¿Quizá sus mejillas sonrojadas? ¿Le habría dado fiebre? Lo que sea que fuera, Takuya no pudo evitar pensar en lo suave que eran sus manos.

Antes de poder decirle lo que tenía que decirle, su familia había llegado y rápidamente separaron sus manos. Las bromas de su hermano no se hicieron esperar, después de todo era fácil imaginar que no quería ir con ellos porque había invitado a una _hermosa_ chica a casa, obviamente lo había negado todo, sus padres no veían que fuese malo que la haya invitado, incluso le dijeron Izumi que se quedara a cenar, pero como había dicho anteriormente, tendría una cena navideña Italiana con su familia.

Por lo que cuando llegó la hora de irse, Takuya la acompañó a la puerta.

—Ha sido un placer, disculpa aquél mal entendido con tu hermano.

—No te preocupes, a Shinya se le olvidará cuando vea el pastel.

Ambos rieron por ese comentario.

—Entonces, ¿nos vemos después? —Le preguntó Izumi. El chico no pudo evitar pensar en lo que había pasado entre ellos hace apenas unos minutos, y comprendió que no podía seguir huyendo sin hacer algo al respecto.

—¿Te parece si nos vemos mañana? —Le ofreció y ella lo miró sorprendida, pero enseguida sonrió.

—Me encantaría. _Ci vediamo_ _!_ —Se despidió con su mano y se fue con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, Takuya también sonreía muy complacido, después de todo no había otra cosa que quisiera hacer que poder verla de nuevo, poder oler aquél peculiar aroma de su piel, ver su hermoso cabello rubio, sentir esa paz y cálido tacto. A Takuya le gustaba Izumi, más que como una amiga, no por nada la detallaba tan bien; por eso no podía perder más oportunidades.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** ¡Hola! Oh, por fin he terminado este one-shot, tenía como 2 meses escribiéndolo y sólo me faltaba el invierno, pero hoy me dediqué a escribir bastante, la inspiración no me abandonó, y el tiempo estuvo de mi lado xD En realidad está inspirado en un pequeño vídeo que hice de ellos :) Espero les haya gustado, en lo particular a mí me gustó bastante :) Amo esa pareja, si has llegado hasta aquí ¡muchas gracias por leer!

 _ci vediamo:_ nos vemos


End file.
